cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mousekat
Welcome to my talk page! Please sign your posts so I can answer on your talk page. Use the signature button or just type ~~~~ (this will display a link to your profile page). I'll try to get back to you ASAP. Mousekat Archives: *July-August 2011 (30) Picture How can i edit material picture .png file.I have created a page Organic locust sprey but can't edit the piture (.png file). please give me suggession or guide for that. Dash Shalin 12:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey I was Wondering how u did your Signature This is how mine looks like. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 05:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Im trying to find out how i can add the date and time in the box :) Re: xD thanks . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 07:19,9/10/2011 07:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. this is the code i have . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 07:21,9/10/2011 is there a reason is still put the date ad time after my SigReal? . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 07:21,9/10/2011 07:21, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ah ok thanks . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 04:24,9/11/2011 cv Hello! Do you play citvyille? Amrit.s.mani 05:21, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Samantha's Houses Hi, I was just on Samantha's City and noticed that she has Textures on her houses! She has Crystal, Mushroom, Gold, Pink, and a lot of others. I was wondering, "Why does she have these things if they haven't been released?" Do you need a quest or something? Do you know anything about it? Mr. Saturn! 20:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It seems that I haven't got it yet though. :( Oh well, I hope it comes soon. It looks so cool! Mr. Saturn! 20:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I can't wait! :D Mr. Saturn! 20:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sports crop All crops that are bought for cash and instant grow, do not wither. -Twinkleblue (talk) 21:57, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yea it would suck if you paid real money for it, only for it to wither on you lol. -Twinkleblue (talk) 22:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Goals September 7th. September 12: pigeon invasion goals. Are you editing them to say they're removed? You have the list right? -Twinkleblue (talk) 05:45, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I didn't even know I reached rank 1 until you mentioned it. Looking back, it was leaving the above message on your page too lol. Yeah I don't know why I keep getting those badges, really must be lucky.... -Twinkleblue (talk) 03:10, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ThanksARjUN 04:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Info from the gamesettings -Twinkleblue (talk) 23:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Roads/Sidewalks Since you're working on them, I recommend making a chart for them in a separate section of the Decorations. Twinkleblue (talk) 00:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey Mousekat, it's been a while since the last edit I've made, just wanted to let you know that I'm back! Thanks, Cityvillegamer (talk) 15:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Question on signing edits Hi. Am new to wiki editing. Added the three newest Mexican businesses to the two tables. Unsure if I need to use the Signature button on that, or if I'm required to leave a note in the box each time. Btw, I use the business tables here a lot, so that's really the only thing I plan to update, so far. Please let me know if there are errors. Oh. Also corrected a spelling error in a link. I assume it's okay to fix spelling without leaving any signatures or notes? Obsiddia 23:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Wondering why upgraded businesses on this page http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Businesses/Full_List don't require sortkey values. They seem to sort correctly without them... so then why do any businesses need them? I'm likely misunderstanding the function. Thanks! Obsiddia 05:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC)